Faith, Trust, and Poigian Dust
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: It was just supposed to be another fun adventure for Donna and the Doctor. Just another great time spent with mates and living it up through time and space. But, it wouldn't be an adventure with Donna and the Doctor - any adventure with the Doctor, really - unless something went horribly wrong.


It was just supposed to be another fun adventure for Donna and the Doctor. Just another great time spent with mates and living it up through time and space.

But, it wouldn't be an adventure with Donna and the Doctor - any adventure with the Doctor, really - unless something went horribly wrong.

"I can't believe they thought _I_ of all people wanted to marry _him_! Especially considering…" The frustration was beginning to explode into righteous indignation as the words continued to erupt into the air.

Now, normally, the Doctor was fine with letting Donna rant to her heart's content. But, when it came to the topic of marriage and the subject of Donna, he had… mixed feelings, to say the least.

And, really, even Time Lords could get unreasonably sardonic at times. They had their off-days, too, just like everyone else in the world.

Which is the only reason he said his next bit. It had nothing to do with his mixed feelings about the topic of marriage and the subject of Donna.

"Of course, it's everyone else's fault that the minister thought the lady in the white dress and the veil was the bride."

She paused in her tirade, eyes focused like a laser beam on his section in the room.

"It was a men's tennis shirt and a government-sanctioned head net!" The hisses were flung point-blank. "And that was _hardly_ a wedding ceremony! _You_ of all people should know seeing as you crashed mine!"

Great. He had now officially put his foot in it. And although she was only getting started, now all of that anger would be fixated on him.

But, before Hurricane Donna could unleash her fullest potential, the Doctor desperately tried to navigate out of harm's way.

"Well, there is a silver lining!" She grew far too calm at this. Far too still.

He waited a moment, trying to see if she had a comment to make or a question to ask.

"Doctor, if you don't tell me what it is _right now,_ I'll show you a silver lining!" And that was his cue to kick it into high-gear.

"Marriage to a Poigian is automatically voided if there is a pre-existing marriage, engagement, or bond-equivalent." Stated in a matter-of-fact tone, he could almost conceal his own thoughts on the matter.

(Emphasis on "almost"...)

"... And just who exactly am I supposed to rope into this with?"

 _I thought that would be fairly obvious by this point_ , was not what the Doctor said. What he did was weakly gesture at himself.

"It could be another adventure?"

_._

The truth was that Donna apparently didn't mind being considered married to the Doctor.

After some unusually easy persuading, she had fished out that ring he had given her when they first met - much to his surprise, it was not all that difficult for her to find it again. And, only a short while later they were off to take care of the Poigian mistake.

Sure, it wasn't technically a _pre_ -existing marriage, but the Poigians didn't have to know _all_ of the technicalities.

And, if they never voided their own marriage when the mistake was cleared up, well, it was another adventure to partake in after all.

_._

 _A/N:_ For those in the crowd that haven't heard of Facetious Fusions, it's a little series I'm putting together (mostly through my account on AO3) where I take a fandom and a quotation from another fandom, and create a piece out of the two. This is one of the results (and I plan to do 50 in total!).

So, what was the inspiring quotation for this piece?

"Of course, it's everyone else's fault that the minister thought the lady in the white dress and the veil was the bride."

"It was a men's tennis shirt and a government-sanctioned head net!" - _30 Rock_

And, now, for our next piece:

"I mean, they call it paradise, but they've got a very funny idea of what paradise is if it includes walking around in a hundred-degree heat in the same pants for a fortnight!" - Death in Paradise

And the two fandoms I'm debating between:  
NATM

Ed Edd N Eddy

'Til Next Time!


End file.
